Believe In The One You Love
by starbright
Summary: A series of events are going to test Elizabeth and Lucky's relationship and lives, can they survive this? LL2. If you like Maxie, you might not want to read this.


Believe In The One You Love

Author's Note: Some things you need to know, Lucky found out about Elizabeth sleeping with Jason, and then he took pills again, and hit rock bottom. Lucky told Maxie that they can't be together anymore before he left for rehab.

Thanks for your help with the tile Anna and telling me the idea is good.

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or it's characters.

Chapter 1

He didn't know how long he has been here. It could be days, weeks or months. His hands and feet were hurting. He was handcuffed to a bed in some dirty apartment. The kidnapper wouldn't tell him what they wanted with him. He figured that he could be someone that he arrested, and wanted to hurt him because of it.

But if that was true they would have killed him by now. It was like they weren't the one that wanted him hurt; it was like there was someone else in charge of this.

The man then walked into the room. "Officer Spencer is finally awake.

Lucky looked at the man. "Let me go."

The man laughed. "You really think I'm going to let that happen. " Lucky sighed. " I know you aren't the one that want me here. Whoever made you kidnap me, I will make sure that they pay not you. I'll make sure that you don't get charge, I'll say that you had nothing to do with this."

"You really think that I'm going to believe anything you have to say." Lucky sighed. "I promise you."

The man walked up to Lucky. "It doesn't matter because I'm not letting you go," he said as he walked out of the room.

Flashback to three weeks earlier

When he walked out of the rehab center, Elizabeth was waiting for him. He didn't think she would show up after everything that happened.

"You came." Lucky said, as he walked up to Elizabeth. She looked at him. "I love you, Lucky. We have a long way to go. We both did things when we were angry. I will always be there for you." Elizabeth said, as she hugged Lucky.

Lucky looked at her. "One step at a time."

She nodded. "That's right."

He looked at her, as he put his arms around her. "How's Cameron doing?" he asked.

"He's doing pretty well. He misses you." Lucky smiled at the thought of Cameron. He was one of the reasons that he was going to stay clean. He was going to be a good father to him. "I miss him too. I'm sorry about the way that I acted towards Cameron, I never want him scared of me, he was going to cross the street, and there was nothing I could."

"I know. That was the night that you told me you wanted to go to rehab, was Cameron the reason?"

Lucky sighed not wanted to think about when he was on drugs, but he knew that the only way that they could get through this, but to talk about it.

"He was one of the reasons. That same night, Cameron almost walked out of the apartment by himself, if you hadn't had come home. He would have wandered off by himself. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to him. How can you still want be with me?" Lucky asked.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "Was I mad at you for endangering my son's life, yes more than anything, but that night you checked yourself into rehab. That shows me that you know that you had a problem."

She then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Elizabeth still couldn't believe that Lucky just disappeared like that. There had to be some explanation more than what the note said.

All it said was that he needed some time to sort things out and he would call her as soon as he could, and that was a week ago.

She thought Lucky and her were getting back to where they were before.

But what if he fell off the wagon and that is why he left because he didn't want her to see him like that?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She runs to the door. "Lucky?" she said, as she opened the door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Emily. Emily looked at Elizabeth. "You thought it was him didn't you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It has been a week."

Emily walked into the apartment. "You scared that he is back on drugs and is lying in some ditch aren't you?" Elizabeth sat down and looked at Emily with this sad look on her face. "Emily, maybe I was wrong to believe that the drugs that I found in our apartment when he returned from rehab were his after all."

Emily looked at Elizabeth with this serious look on her face. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Lulu told me that she heard Maxie saying that she planned those drugs, but if Lulu was just lying for her brother?" Emily placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "What do you believe? Do you believe that Lulu would lie about something like? Do you believe that your husband had drugs on him, the same day that he returned from rehab?"

"That's the thing, I want to believe my husband more than anything, but I just don't know what to believe anymore." Elizabeth said sadly. Emily looked at her friend, who clearly hasn't slept for days.

"I wish I could help you." Emily replied. Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You being here is all that I need."

Elizabeth looked at the wedding picture. "Lucky and I were so happy that day. I just want to feel that happiness again."

"You will," Emily replied. "He will come home." Elizabeth stood up. "I just don't get what happened, we were happy and smiling the night before, and then the next day, I found a note when I got home that he needed some time away. Why would he do that?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know, Elizabeth. I wish I could tell you. All I can tell you is to not give up on him."

" I'm not the one giving up on him; he is giving up on us."

Emily hugged Elizabeth. "Your husband loves you, you love him. Just believe in that. Don't give up."

"I don't know how much more I deal with this." Elizabeth said, as she walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge and got some drinks for her and Emily. She returned to the living room.

"He said that he would call me, he hasn't. I called him many times. What if…" Suddenly Elizabeth's whole face went white. "What if he is with her?"

Emily laughed. "You can't be serious. He saw Maxie for the person she was when she planned those drugs. He would never be with her again."

Elizabeth walked over to the couch and sat down, and put her hands on her face. "I just don't know anymore."

He tried to escape many times but he couldn't, not with his hand handcuff and his feet tied together.

The last time he was kidnapped at least he wasn't tied up, not that it was any better. He hated feeling this way, not being able to control what happens.

Suddenly the door opened, the man walked into the room. "She is finally here."

"Who is here?"

"The one you have been asking for?"

"He has been asking about me?" said a voice. "I knew this would work."

Lucky was shocked to see who was standing in the doorway.

It was none other than Maxie Jones.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know Maxie wouldn't do this on the show, but in this story she is going be going really crazy!!


End file.
